In the End
by Silver Goddess2
Summary: Just a sad sonfic about Bakura dying. The song: In the End


Title: In The End  
Authoress: Silver Goddess  
Gene: Angst/Romance  
Rated: PG13   
Warning(s): YAOI! Language! ^-^   
  
  
{} = Song lyrics  
''= Thought  
//Yami's thought to his Hikari//  
/Hikari's thoughts to his Yami/   
Hikari=light  
Yami=dark   
  
{It starts with one...  
  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
  
All I know...}  
  
  
Bakura shivered as he walked down the snowy street. It was late in the afternoon yet it was as dark as midnight. He was wearing jeans and a short sleeve shirt. He wasn't shivering because he was cold; he was shivering because he felt sick inside. It was freezing yet Bakura felt as though he was on fire. He was having trouble breathing and he could barely take another step. He suddenly stopped as he placed his hand on his forehead. He began to tremble and his knees gave out. Leaving him lying in the snowy darkness. All alone.   
  
  
{Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal...}  
  
  
Bakura woke up hours later in a hospital bed. He looked around as he sat up. No one was in the room and he was in fresh clothes. But they were a lot warmer. He slipped out of the bed and took off the sweater he was wearing. Replacing it with his short sleeve shirt, which he found neatly folded on the bedside table. He slowly walked towards the door. He was still burning up and was having trouble walking. But he wanted to find out how he got here. And who brought him. He slowly turned the knob on the door and leant against it. Then someone opened the door causing Bakura to fall.  
  
  
{You didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on   
You didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to   
  
Watch you go...}  
  
  
"Bakura!" Yuugi called out as he and Jounouchi helped Bakura to his feet. Bakura looked up and smiled weakly as he tried to stand on his own. "It-it's ok...I'm f-fine." He said right before he fell to his knees. Jounouchi and Yuugi helped him back to his bed but Bakura was persistent. He kept getting back out every time they would leave until they finally gave up and let him stay out of bed. Bakura walked slowly down the hall leaning against the wall for support. He stopped and held his head. Everything was spinning and the smell of the hospital made him sick. He collapsed, screaming in pain. The sound echoed in the empty halls until it caught someone's attention.   
  
  
{I kept every thing inside   
And even though I tried it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter...}  
  
  
Back in Bakura's hospital room, on the bedside table, the Millennium Ring began glowing. Yami Bakura appeared and burst out the door. He could feel his Hikari's pain and was surprised at how overwhelming it was. He ignored the worried look he got from Yuugi and Jounouchi. He turned a corner and the screaming stopped. He continued to run until he found his Hikari. He was lying in the floor with blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt on. He was curled up and sobbing uncontrollably. Yami Bakura knelt down and scooped him up carrying him back down the hall. Ever since two months ago Bakura's Yami had begun to care about him. Bakura looked up at his Yami, tears still running down his cheeks, and smiled before passing out.   
  
  
{One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme to remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard...}  
  
  
Yami Bakura brought Bakura back to his hospital room and told Yuugi to get the doctor, immediately. Yuugi did as he was told and ran off to find the doctor while Yami Bakura stayed with his Hikari. Yami stared at the sleeping boy and brushed his bangs out of his face, only to watch them fall back into place. Yami Bakura bent over and lightly kissed Bakura on the forehead. That's when he noticed just how warm Bakura really was. He was practically burning up! The doctor rushed in with Yuugi and began a scan.  
  
  
{Despite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it  
  
Got so far...}  
  
"What he's suffering from is a common cold but..." the doctor paused, it was never easy to tell someone this, " but I'm afraid he's suffering from damage that may prove to be fatal." Yuugi and Jounouchi looked down at the ground as Yami Bakura bit his lip. "W-what kind of damage?" He asked know he probably caused it. "Let see... two cracked ribs, three broken ribs, internal bleeding..." The doctor read down a list. "Stop" Yami Bakura said, voice cracking, "that's enough." He couldn't take it, he knew it was all the beatings he had given Bakura and was extremely sorry for it. "H-How long does he have to l-live?" "Well..." the doctor gave a deep sigh "the cold is getting worse because his body can't heal as quick due to internal injuries...so I would say two days at the most. I'm very sorry but at this point, there's not much we can do."   
  
  
{Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end...}  
  
  
It was around one in the morning and Yuugi was struggling to stay awake. Jounouchi and Honda were staying awake by drinking coffee. And Anzu had already fallen asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. Yami Bakura was sitting on the edge of the bed looking lost in thought. Yuugi stood up and walked over to the sleeping Bakura. It was hard to believe he only had a few days to live. Yuugi looked up at Yami Bakura and could tell that he was trying to hold back a flood of tears. "Yuugi..." He said quietly, "Its all my fault... if I had seen what I was doing was wrong sooner he wouldn't be dying. If... I didn't beat him so hard... he wouldn't even be here." Yuugi looked up at Yami Bakura surprised, he had almost forgotten that Yami Bakura was good again. "It's all my fault..." He said again. Bakura shifted and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
  
{I kept every thing inside   
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter...}  
  
  
"I-It's not your fault, Yami." Bakura said, smiling weakly. Yami Bakura blinked and opened his mouth to say something but Bakura cut him off. "It-Its all my fault for being so weak." Yami Bakura shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. "No, no Ryou that's not true." Bakura sighed heavily and looked at Yuugi and then back at his Yami. /Yami... I'm sorry. / Yami Bakura blinked at the sudden statement //Sorry? F-for what? // / I'm sorry that I won't be able to be with you for much longer.../ //R-Ryou... I...I // Yami Bakura swallowed hard as tears began to make there way down his cheeks. //...I love you. //  
  
  
{I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this there's only on thing you should know...   
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this there's only one thing you should know...}  
  
  
"Yami..." Bakura said tears forming in his eyes now. "I-I love you, too!" He said as his Yami embraced him. Yuugi was about to say something when a voice in his head spoke. //Yuugi, let them be...// /Hai, Yami/ Yuugi silently responded. He stood up and went to join Honda and Jounouchi in the hall. Bakura and his Yami reluctantly let go of each other and there was a long pause until... "Yami, I'm sorry that won't b-be able to s-see you again" Yami wiped away the tears on Bakura's face and sighed. Yami placed his hand under Bakura's chin tilting his Hikari's face to where it was directly in front of his. Bakura sighed as he was embraced once again. He shuddered as he clung to his Yami; tears began to fall down his face again. "I don't want to die, Yami." Yami looked down at his beautiful Hikari. "I don't want you to either, but..." Bakura hugged his Yami tighter as he felt reality slipping from him. "Yami...I...will...miss...you..." Bakura said, as everything seemed to be fading away. Bakura sobbed in to his Yami's shirt before everything went dark.  
  
  
{I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all...}  
  
  
Yami Bakura held on tight to his Hikari's limp body, not wanting to believe that he was really gone. He managed to get by for three days until he finally gave up. He returned to the ring, to wait until the day he was released by some bastard who would beat the shit out of him. He would never have another owner anything like Bakura. Yami sighed as he curled up in his soul room. "But..." he guessed, "In the end, none of this will even matter..."   
  
  
{But in the end it doesn't even matter.}  
  
END 


End file.
